SAVE ME
by rzbts
Summary: Jimin menemukan seseorang yang akan merubah hidupnya. Yoonmin M yoongi top! Jimin bot!


Save Me

M

.

Yoonmin

.

Jimin melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya. Lelah ditubuhnya sudah menumpuk. Terlebih lelah di otaknya. Jimin ingin lari.

Kuliahnya berantakan karena salah satu dosen yang memang terkenal killer memasukkan nya ke dalam black list, cuma karena Jimin tidak mengikuti ujian mata kuliahnya. Padahal Jimin sudah meminta izin. Adik Jimin yang tinggal sendiri di kampung halamannya sakit, jadi Jimin langsung saja pulang ke Busan.

Sang pacar sibuk meminta Jimin menemaninya berbelanja, sedangkan teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk bermain game. Jimin jadi berfikir, kenapa hidup orang lain terlihat baik-baik saja sedangkan hidupnya sangat sulit. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja Jimin sesak.

ting

Jimin merogoh tasnya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Bos di tempat kerja Jimin meminta nya untuk datang saat itu. Jimin reflek mengumpat. Jimin bukan pegawai tetap, bisa dibilang hanya magang, tapi Jimin diperlakukan seperti budak. Kepala Jimin semakin terasa pecah melihat surat dari rumah sakit yang berisi hasil pengecekan adiknya. Bagaimana jika adiknya juga akan meninggalkannya seperti kedua orang tua Jimin?

Dengan langkah yang diseret Jimin mengambil air minum. Jimin tinggal di kamar apartemen kecil di Seoul, terkesan lusuh, semua barangnya ada dalam satu petak kamarnya. Pendingin kecil disudut ruangan itu tak berisi banyak. Kemudian Jimin mengambil pain killer dari dalam laci meja. Obat yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan Jimin saat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Jimin tidak mengerti obat-obatan. Yang penting obat itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sedang mendera. Tapi kali ini satu kapsul tak membantu Jimin. Hingga ke kapsul ketiga akhirnya Jimin memilih untuk berbaring. Tidak ingin mati overdosis karena kelebihan anti depressan.

Menit berlalu kepala Jimin masih sakit. Perutnya mual dan rasa dingin menyelimutinya. Jimin bangkit untuk menggusak rambutnya kesal. Teringat perintah bosnya, tapi Jimin masa bodoh. Yang Jimin fikirkan hanya bagaimana kepalanya tidak berputar lagi.

Jimin mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tergantung di lemari kemudian keluar dari kamarnya yang sempit. Mungkin alkohol bisa membantunya. Bukan berarti Jimin biasa meminum alkohol, hanya beberapa kali saat Jimin dengan terpaksa diseret teman-temannya untuk bermain-main. Dan karena itu Jimin tau salah satu club malam yang terdekat dari apartemennya.

Saat tiba telinga Jimin dipekakkan oleh dentuman musik. Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak untuk mematikan musik itu barang sebentar. Tapi Jimin tau itu hal bodoh karena suaranya tidak akan terdengar. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk menuju ke meja bartender.

Meja bartender tidak begitu ramai karena orang-orang tengah menikmati lagu di lantai dansa. Hanya ada dua orang lelaki yang sedang berbincang disana, dan tiga bertender yang sedang bekerja.

"Pesan apa, tuan?"

Sapa seorang bartender.

"Sesuatu yang berat?"

Jawab Jimin ragu. Si bartender tersenyum kecil.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

Bartender itu mengambil gelas kecil yang ada di rak terdekat lalu mulai meracik minuman.

"Tidak pernah habis"

Jimin tertawa kecil. Menertawakan kehidupannya.

"Aku Taehyung. Dan ini minumanmu"

Taehyung menyajikan gelas di depan Jimin. Jimin menatap gelas itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya saat itu. Jadi dia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sesuatu yang berat dan bisa membuatmu melupakan masalah. Kau bisa berterima kasih padaku nanti".

Jawab Taehyung yang paham akan tatapan Jimin. Setelah itu Taehyung tersenyum. Jimin baru sadar jika si bartender ini begitu tampan. Matanya tajam, begitupun rahanya. Si bartender ini lebih cocok menjadi model dari pada bekerja di balik meja club malam.

"Aku Jimin. Park Jimin"

Jimin tersenyum lalu meminum minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Rasa pahit dan panas menjalar di tenggorokannya.

"Oke Jimin. Bersenang-senanglah"

Taehyung menepuk kepala Jimin lembut saat Jimin menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

Dan Jimin tidak pernah merasa pusing seperti yang tengah di rasakannya. Jika sebelumnya sakit di kepalanya membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, kali ini sakitnya membuat Jimin ingin melayang. Dan Taehyung terus saja mencekokinya hingga Jimin tidak menyadari apa-apa saja yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Yang jelas Jimin banyak tertawa saat berbincang dengan Taehyung.

Tak lama Taehyung di panggil oleh salah satu rekannya lalu hilang di balik pintu. Jimin yang sendiri menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja bartender. Musik yang sebelumnya ingin Jimin hentikan kini malah membuat Jimin merasa nyaman. Suaranya yang kencang membuat Jimin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Sampai seseorang menepuk bahu Jimin.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat orang itu. Itu adalah lelaki yang tadi sedang berbincang di meja bartender. Tapi kali ini dia sendiri. Jimin tidak tau kemana teman si pria ini pergi.

"Kau mabuk bung. Mau ku antar pulang?"

Tanya pria itu.

Jimin tidak bisa mendengar suara si pria jadi Jimin berteriak.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kau mabuk!".

Teriak si pria di depan telinga Jimin.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Pria ini bodoh, kata Jimin dalam hati. Iya Jimin tau dia sedang mabuk dan tidak butuh seseorang untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau benar. Aku mabuk" Jimin tertawa.

"Ayo".

Si pria itu menarik Jimin dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja. Jimin tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Rasanya otot-ototnya lemas, jadi Jimin ikut saja kemana pria ini akan membawanya. Dan Jimin masih tertawa tidak jelas selama perjalanan mereka ke parkiran basement.

Pria itu mendudukkan Jimin ke kursi di samping kemudi, lalu memutari untuk masuk dari sisi lain. Saat sudah menutup dan mengunci mobilnya, pria itu belum berniat menyalakan mesin. Matanya malah sibuk memandangi Jimin.

"Lihat apa yang ku dapat hari ini"

Perlahan pria itu mendekatkan diri pada Jimin yang bersandar dengan mata tertutup. Si pria menyisihkan poni yang menutupi dahi Jimin hingga terlihatlah peluh Jimin disana. Tangan itu turun untuk mengelus paha Jimin. Jimin menggeliat.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar".

Dan si pria langsung menyalakan mesin. Mobil nya melaju cukup kencang. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang saat itu masih cukup ramai karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Setibanya di apartemen si pria yang terlihat mewah, Jimin di letakkan di kasur dengan hati-hati. Pria itu membuka _coat_ nya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ada apa lagi Hoseok-ssi?"

Ada jeda sebentar sampai si pria itu melanjutkan.

"Aku itu pewaris keluarga Min, kau bisa mempercayaiku. Perusahaanmu pasti mendapatkan project itu. Baiklah, aku ada urusan".

Min Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak suka membawa nama keluarganya, tapi Yoongi tidak bisa memungkiri nama keluarganya itu saja cukup untuk membungkam banyak orang. Dan mau tidak mau Yoongi harus terbiasa mengagungkan nama keluarganya. Oh Yoongi hampir lupa pada makan malamnya yang sedang menunggu di atas kasur.

"Jimin. Kau bisa mendengarku?".

Jangan salahkan Yoongi jika Yoongi menguping pembicaraan Jimin dan Taehyung, tapi suara mereka terlalu keras, hingga membuat Yoongi dapat mendengar jelas nama bahkan cerita yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat di club tadi. Jimin mencuri perhatian Yoongi karena Yoongi penasaran orang macam apa yang mencoba mabuk saat malam baru saja dimulai. Dan yang Yoongi dapatkan adalah, Jimin itu imut. Dan panas. Efek Jimin yang terus-terusan menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang.

Yoongi mulai membuka jaket Jimin. Jimin diam saja. Sesekali cegukan akibat mabuknya. Dan wajah Yoongi sama merahnya dengan wajah Jimin yang mabuk saat baju Jimin sudah dilepaskannya. Badan Jimin bagus, putih, dan halus.

Yoongi mencium perut Jimin berkali-kali. Menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya pelan. Lalu beranjak naik hingga akhirnya menenghelamkan diri leher Jimin. Yoongj menyerap aroma Jimin. Alkohol begitu kentara dan membuat Yoongi ingin mabuk juga. Tapi Yoongi tau Jimin tidak akan baik-baik esoknya jika Yoongi mabuk.

Yoongi membuang celana nya jauh-jauh. Mulai memijat miliknya saat mulut dan tangannya mengerjai tubuh Jimin. Tapi Yoongi tidak meninggalkan bekas. Mulutnya hanya fokus mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap, sedang satu tangannya yang lain menggerayangi tubuh Jimin. Jimin bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sesekali mengerang. Dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin panas dan tegang.

"Jimin... Ayo bangun".

Yoongi berbisik seduktif di telinga Jimin.

Kemudian Yoongi mendudukan Jimin, menciumnya possesif. Tangan Yoongi memegangi kepala Jimin agar tidak terkulai jatuh. Jimin membalas ciuman Yoongi dalam ketidak sadarannya.

Berantakan. Yoongi semakin berani mencium Jimin. Dan lidah Yoongi terlalu lancang memainkan lidah Jimin hingga Jimin terbangun dengan kondisi kacau karena mabuknya. Jimin mendorong Yoongi pelan.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Wajah Jimin makin merah. Jimin merasa gerah.

"Kau bangun. Baguslah. Aku ingin kau mengingat namaku. Aku Min Yoongi".

Dan tanpa aba-aba Yoongi kembali mencium Jimin. Lebih intensif. Jimin awalnya mencoba menolak dengan menjambak rambut Yoongi yang tengah menciumnya. Niat menjauhkan, Jimin malah berakhir meremas rambut Yoongi nikmat karena Yoongi terlalu mahir menciumnya".

"Ehmm... Yoonh.."

Desah Jimin diselah ciuman. Jimin bisa merasakan milik Yoongi menusuk perutnya. Posisi mereka kali ini sudah terbaring dengan Jimin yang memeluk leher Yoongi. Dan sebeneranya Jimin juga sudah tegang. Lama-lama mungkin Jimin bisa klimaks hanya karena ciuman Yoongi. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Jimin membalik posisi mereka.

"Hentikan atau aku langsung klimaks"

Jimin tertawa. Masih mabuk rupanya.

Yoongi kembali membalik posisi mereka.

"Diam manis. Kita mulai sekarang".

Yoongi menurunkan celana Jimin membuat Jimin benar-benar telanjang sekarang. Tangan kanan Yoongi langsung mengurut milik Jimin, sedangkan Yoongi kembali mencium bibir Jimin yang benar-benar penuh. Baru kali ini Yoongi merasakan bibir semanis Jimin.

"Akhh"

Jimin kembali terbuai dan tanpa sadar jari Yoongi sudah menerobos Jimin di bawah sana. Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan sakitnya karena ini pertama kali baginya berada di bawah seseorang. Jimin itu straight. Tapi Yoongi tidak tau dan terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Toh lama kelamaan Jimin menikmati. Jika bukan karena mulut laknat Yoongi yang terus menciumnya mungkin sekarang Jimin sudah serak karena terus mendesah.

Yoongi akhirnya memutus ciuman itu bersama dengan dia mengeluarkan jarinya yang tanpa Jimin sadari Yoongi sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya.

"Ini sudah cukup".

Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin yang terbaring berantakan sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Jimin disuguhi penampakan yang begitu menggoda iman. Yoongi dan tatapannya seakan ingin memakannya, dan Jimin siap untuk dimakan.

Dengan kesabaran yang sudah berada pada batasnya, Yoongi memasukkan miliknya dilubang hangat Jimin. Jimin kesakitan dan itu membuat Yoongi berhenti sejenak. Jimin meremat seprei dibawahnya. Menggeleng karena sakit. Saat lengah, Yoongi memasukkan sepenuhnya miliknya itu. Yoongi benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

"Enghh. Tahanlah sedikit".

Dan Jimin rasanya ingin meninju Yoongi karena pria itu langsung bergerak dengan tempo yang cepat. Tapi toh Jimin tidak bisa karena pengaruh alkohol. Jimin pun hanya menikmati rasa sakit yang berakhir nikmat itu.

"Ahhh Yoongiihh"

Spot Jimin telak tertumbuk milik Yoongi yang besar dan panjang itu.

"Shit... waehh... this is so goodhh.. enghh"

Jimin mendesah saat tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak karena gerakan Yoongi yang brutal.

"Jimh. Oh God, sempit sekali".

Yoongi masih fokus bergerak sekuat tenaga. Jimin masih sempit dan Yoongi terlalu semangat untuk menggagahi Jimin.

"Fuck Jimh.. Don't do that".

Jimin merasa hampir pada puncak jadi tanpa sadar dia mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Enghh... faster Yoonhh... yaasshh ohhh ..."

Yoongi makin bersemangat menggenjot Jimin karena desahan Jimin. Hingga akhirnya Jimin sampai. Tubuhnya meremang. Tapi kemudian Jimin kembali tertidur. Dan Yoongi mengehar klimaks sendiri.

Keesokannya Jimin bangun dan terkejut mendapati tubuhnya telanjang, sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Jimin mengumpati Yoongi yang tertidur di sebelahnya dan itu membuat Yoongi bangun.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berlebihan"

Itu jawaban Yoongi yang kelewat santai dan membuat jimin semakin marah.

"Berlebihan katamu?"

Oh Jimim tidak tahu jika hidupnya bisa lebih buruk dari ini.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Ini pertama kali bagiku!"

Yoongi menggeleng mendengar jawaban Jimin. Dia sudah tau itu pertama bagi Jimin dari apa yang Yoongi rasakan.

"Ya sudah. Kita pacaran saja".

Jimin tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

"Apa masalahnya. Kau lucu, aku tidak punya pacar sekarang".

Jawaban Yoongi saat Jimin hanya menatapnya horror.

"Tapi aku punya!"

"Putuskan".

Jimin makin kesal.

"Aku straight!"

"Love is not about you are straight or not".

Dan Jimin hanya bisa tertegun.

"Love, katamu?"

"Maybe"

Jimin rasanya tidak percaya dengan gaya bicara Yoongi yang santai. Mereka sedang membahas hal yang serius disini.

"Sudahlah Jim. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku lapar. Ayo mandi, lalu makan. Atau kau mau makan dulu baru mandi?"

Raut muka Jimin merah padam. Antara marah mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, dan malu karena tawaran dan pernyataan cimta Yoongi. Yang jelas satu hal yang harus dilakukan Jimin di masa depan, berterima kasih pada Taehyung karena mempertemukannya dengan Yoongi, yang akan merubah takdir Jimin. Menyelamatkan Jimin dari kejamnya hidup. Memberi warna pada Jimin yang hampir redup.

 **END**


End file.
